Elsa's Army
by Shivnmcg666
Summary: Arendelle has become threatened by the new Duke of Weselton. But we don't care about the war, we just care about our Elsanna one shot story! INCEST. ONE SHOT


**Elsa's Army **

"How dare they!" I hear her roar, it is such a rare thing to do, so I know that Queen Elsa (my sister) must be furious. "They stole our reindeers which we had bought from them fairly, and then the whole tribe of them get stolen by bandits, and now Weselton has conveniently got themselves a new pack of reindeers- who they are now working to death! God I knew I shouldn't have trusted that new duke."

There was a silence which no one dared to break. "God damn it! That's it… declare war!" Elsa roared.

My heart sank.

"But my Queen, there is no king to lead them. And you are not-"

"Save it! I participate in the recruitment training if I have to, I refuse to tolerate this kind of response from Weselton!"

"Erm, Queen Elsa? May I have a word?" I dared to say. I sometimes thanked our blood relation so that Elsa could not have be killed… although it was a … inconvenience sometimes. "Please?" I added with my infamous doggy pout.

Elsa let out a heavy sigh, pushing one of her stray blonde locks away, nodding she left the room with me.

"What's wrong Anna?" She asked me.

"You can't just declare war and join the army! You're the queen! Who will manage this place without you?"

"Arendelle is a very fit kingdom who can run themselves Anna, I'm just here as their poster girl. And if they can't, then they can ask you." Elsa replied casually as we walked through the hallways.

"What?!" I exclaimed. This was a surprise. I'd never intended to look after a kingdom. Ever since I was young, I knew Elsa could handle everything. Because she was the Queen. I was just the goofy princess who liked to have balls and parties all the time.

"It will only be for a week, a month at most." Elsa continued to reply calmly, nodding at various servants we walked past.

"Elsa, it's too dangerous. Even for you." Elsa stopped walking and turned me round to face her, forcing me to look into her icy blue eyes.

"Anna, I know you worry, I understand. But as Queen, I have a duty to protect Arendelle from such traitors as Weselton. What they are doing to those poor creatures is something the new duke will pay heavily for, especially after stealing those reindeers from us in the first place. Think of how Christoff would feel about this if he were here."

I couldn't help but nod in agreement. Christoff was on one of his big ice selling tours on behalf of Elsa, along with Sven.

"Now, if you'll excuse me sister dear, I am needed for this so called 'army preparation…" Just as Elsa continued to walk ahead, I hugged her from behind.

"I love you, be careful."

And as soon as it happened, I was gone.

As the days went by, I started to see Elsa a little bit less every day. But I would notice how every night, when I would crawl into her warm (surprising, I know) bed due to my room having a 'permanently faulty radiator' and I would notice the increasing mass of muscle on my sister's once slim frame. What they were doing to her made me shiver, so I cuddled closer to Elsa.

Elsa must have felt my shiver as she turned round, dropping an arm over me and pulling me closer.

"Radiator on the blink again?" She mumbled have asleep.

"Yeah…" I was so glad it was dark, so she couldn't see my blush. But then I noticed her lip had become split. "Oh Elsa, what happened to your lip?" I asked worried.

"Just part of the training. You should have seen the other guy." Elsa smiled. I traced the scab with my finger. Elsa remain frozen in position (not literally) as I leaned in, I quickly pecked the edge of her lip.

I felt too happy to be asleep in Elsa's arms. "What do you think Mother and Father are doing?" I asked.

"Talking to Davie Jones."

I gave Elsa a hit in the shoulder, but that had no effect.

"Elsa! That's horrible!"

"Meh," the nonchalance appearance did not suit Elsa "I'll ask SpongeBob if he's seen them. Now let me sleep woman!"

"Your sense of humour is terrible." I commented.

Silence. So I sighed and buried my head as close as possible to Elsa.

Sleep soon came quickly.

**Next day **

I couldn't believe this was happening. Every solider had been ordered to come to the docks in order to set sail for Weselton due to some incoming attack.

I stood next to Elsa as they all slowly started to board the boats.

"Anna, be safe ok." Elsa told me as she gave me a hug, I didn't want it to end. It was as if as soon as I pulled away I might not ever see her again. Like mother and father did.

"Likewise. Listen, Elsa…-"

"ALL SOLDIERS ARE TO ABOARD THE BOATS. BOATS LEAVING IN ONE MINUTE." The voice roared.

"What was that Anna?" Elsa asked, desperately looking at me.

Before I knew what had happened, my lips were on Elsa's, by God I could feel the heat go straight to my face.

I couldn't tell what Elsa was feeling, and that scared me enough. The boats gave a loud horn sound, and with that Elsa just said "I gotta go Anna"

And then she was gone.

**Four weeks later **

I continued to sit on Elsa's chair, staring at all of the things on her desk. I missed her so much. So many things were left unsaid. The silence was driving me insane. I couldn't take it anymore. I missed her so much. I just wanted to have Elsa cuddles again. If she'd even let me now.

"Your majesty! They have returned." A servant burst into the room.

"What?!" I asked in surprise. "Oh my god" I looked at myself in the window. I looked like something hit by a car. "Oh thank the heavens. Open the gates!" the gates had been closed due to a final order as queen from Elsa due to fear of any surprise attacks.

I sprinted down to join a heard of other witnesses as we watched as our loved ones return. Each one came through with a reindeer and left the area with another person. When the first few minutes had passed I stopped one person to ask if they had seen Elsa, they looked at me with a look. And then my heart sank.

I felt tears swell in my eyes.

But upon the horizon I saw my knight. A baby reindeer rested on her shoulders. Obviously its food had been broken in several different places. An ambulance team ran up to Elsa with a stretcher. For her or for the reindeer.

I watched as Elsa put the baby reindeer on the stretcher, kissed its head and watched it leave with several doctors.

I ran to her and confessed the entire story of when I asked the guy if he knew where Elsa had gone, and he didn't say that I nearly cried, I told the story of how I started talking to the paintings on the walls again, and I told the story of how much I'd missed my sister.

Waiting for her to respond, she just hugged me and lead me back to the castle.

Was that it?

Just a hug?

I have been pulling my hair out with worry and she just returns with a hug and a smile?

Oh god.

She's gonna shut me out again. What could have happened?

"Hey Anna, I just need to be alone for a bit." I hear Elsa say to me down the hallway. Without thinking, I sprint to her door and burst into her room.

I've caught her trying to undue the knots on the back of her armour. She's just there, staring at me. Then I remember, I did just burst into her room.

"Elsa, what's wrong?" I asked, a serious tone in my voice.

"Nothing." She replies flatly. Almost like a robot.

"Elsa, please, I'm begging you. Don't do this to me, don't shut me out again."

"I'm not shutting you out." But we both know she's trying.

"What happened over there? What happened during the battle?" I ask.

I approach her to help her undue the knots in her armour. As each one comes undone, I notice the battle damage.

Eventually the base layer comes off, and I see her bare back, covered in bruises, scratches and scars.

I couldn't help but gasp.

"I know, their ugly." I frown as I look at Elsa's reflection in the mirror.

"No, their beautiful." I argue, I trace a finger down a rather large bruise – probably caused from the back of a sword hitting her, and kiss it. "And you're beautiful…" I tell her.

"No Anna, I'm not. I'm a monster, only a monster could take so many lives with no justified reason."

I freeze. I turn Elsa around to face me.

She looks at me "I- I don't know what happened. I just saw all these men charging towards us, killing lots of us. I tried to hold my powers in, because I knew… I knew if I released it, almost everyone would die. Even my own men. But then, I saw… things and then it all rushed out of me. I k- killed so many people Anna, I'm a monster for it. Mother and Father would probably be ashamed of me."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

I raised my hand and connected it to Elsa. Trying to drive some sense into her.

She doesn't even flinch.

"Elsa, don't you dare say that. Mother and Father made Arendelle look like a door mat. They would never confront the enemy. They would rather have let those monsters, the real monsters, hurt and work those poor reindeers to death, rather than get their own hands dirty. They even locked you in your room in order to stop people thinking things about you. Because they couldn't stand confrontation."

Elsa remained silent. I traced her chin and stood so close to her, I could hear her breath.

My hand slid across her face, "You fought for the right reasons Elsa."

Our lips only millimetres apart.

"I fought for you…" Elsa whispered as she pushed her lips into mine.

**The end. Hope you enjoyed. **


End file.
